Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire fences, such as chain link fencing, which have a plurality of decorative, elongate slats that also provide privacy by blocking the view through the fence. Heretofore, the slats have generally been woven through the links of the chain link fabric of the fence. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved means for arranging decorative slats in the form of decorative pickets on the side of wire fences, including chain link fences, so as to essentially block visual observation through the fence, i.e., providing essentially complete privacy. Further, the present invention relates to an improved means for locking and retaining adjacent slats in a uniform position along the fence, wherein the locking means provides interlocking engagement between the slats and the wire fencing.